The Twisted Heart
by Song Of Ice
Summary: (This is a new region I created, the Daylyin Region.) Verena Nejireta has been choosen by her region's Professor, Professor Shell, to be a Pokédex holder. This is Verena's story. Follow her on her grand quest as she advances through the Daylyin Region and encounters challenges; makes new friends and sparks a rivalry; comes face to face with Daylyin's much, much darker side...
1. Information

**Information:**

Characters-

Verena Nejireta|| 15 years old|| Female||  
An impish, yet sort of shy and quiet girl who just recently turned 15. She stands at 5'4". Verena is a slim girl with long, spiky coal black hair that reaches her waist. She has long bangs that sweep to the left side of her face, cover up her left eye, and go a few inches past her jaw that are an extremely vibrant silver color. She has suprisingly dark grey eyes with startlingly bright yellow flecks similar to the look of lightning. She wears a pale grey t-shirt with intricate black lace-like designs spreading out from the bottom left corner; a black and silver pyramid studded belt; faded black skinny jeans; raven knee-high combat boots; a black and red checkered wristband worn on her right wrist; a necklace that has a long, thin silver chain with an emerald dewdrop pendant; plus another necklace with a short think silver chain with an azure colored dewdrop that has a drop of amethyst purple in the dead center and the pendant rest right in the middle of her collarbone. Verena has an extraordinarily strong bond and connection with Pokémon to where she understands them. She is a strong and fierce battler and won't give up oh-so easily.

Neo Quincey|| 17 years old|| Male||  
Neo is a decently tall guy standing at 5'10" who is quite mysterious and easy going. He has arctic white hair that has a strange messy/choppy/shaggy style going on with dark sapphire streaks. His eyes are a glowing pansy purple in coloration. He wears a black and white striped t-shirt; a pure black jacket; really dark jeans; and white sneakers that seem to never stain. He carries around a single strapped backpack that's a light purple. Professor Shell is his Uncle and lives with him at the lab in Levia Town.

Fiora Von'Krof|| 15 years old|| Female||  
Fiora is an energetic and optimistic girl. She stands at 5'6" and has jaw-length, dark burgundy hair; her eyes are a warm honey color. She hails from Indediare City. It is there that she spent the majority of her life before she decided to set off on a journey to explore the rest of the vast Daylyin Region. She sports a faded violet tank-top with a midnight blue vest, a pair jean capris, a black backpack that's decent in size with a Celebi on it, and a pair of old light grey sneakers. She's kind-hearted and a happy-go-lucky kind of person. She knows how to handle her personality, though, so she doesn't get annoying.

Sylvester "Syl" Torikku|| 16 years old|| Male||  
Syl is one to keep most things to himself and whenever he does speak, he speaks his mind and of honesty. He tends to be a bit secretive, but makes for a great friend that will always have your back. He stands at 5'8". He has pale caramel hair accented by darker tips; his eyes are pale as well, but they're a jade green. He wears a light sky blue shirt, light grey pants, and black Hightops. He has a dark brown satchel as well. He was born and raised in Echo Town until he was six, then him and his family moved to Sagelin Town where he spent the rest of his life until he turned sixteen. It was then that he wishe to leave and travel the Daylyin Region.

Cities/Towns-

Levia Town ~ A small rural town near the ocean with wide plains and is known for the wild electric Pokémon that roam near it. (This is the home of Professor Shell and his Lab.)

Whitelily City ~ A small, yet beautiful city with a few stores and a florist. This city is known for their beautiful white lilies that they grow and their yearly Whitelily Festival.

Crystal River ~ Once you leave Whitelily City you come across a wide, crystal clear river. (Hence the name "Crystal River") To get across you must cross the bridge. It's also a very good fishing place.

Silverstone City ~ A city with tall (Mainly) silver/gray buildings. In the middle of the city is a large silver meteor. It's said if you visit the meteor on a fullmoon you'll have good luck for weeks!

Veil Town ~ A town with a strange fog over it. On the outskirts of the town is an old willow tree that's a memorial site for an Azumarill who used to live in the town and leave berries on the residents window sil's.

BrokenElm Forest ~ A thick forest that has a giant elm tree in the middle. Once struke by lightning, this elm was split in half and is said to be home to a very mischeivious Vulpix.

Indediare City ~ Home to the first gym, this Gym Leader's specialty is Fire type Pokémon. The buildings are black with little red lights on the tops that emitate the look of fire. The paths and roads are made from a black stone and to the east of town is a fairly large forge.  
-Badge: Burnt Badge

Toxicum Town ~ A town surrounded by lush woodland that is home to the second gym. This Leader specializes in Poison type Pokémon. (Smallest town in the Daylyin Region) A small pond lies next to the gym and this town has no stores.  
-Badge: Toxic Badge

Ferrarius City ~ A large city of high class welding, it is known for it's magnificent metal works and welders. This city is home to the third gym whose Leader specializes in Steel type Pokémon. This city has several iron works and stores.  
-Badge: Iron Badge

Sagelin Town ~ A quiet little town known for their berry patches, orchards, and florists. In this town you could probally get any berry for they grow them all.

Momento City ~ A small ordinary city like any other that's home to the fourth gym. This Leader specializes in Fighting type Pokémon. This city also has an Academy for young trainers.  
-Badge: Courage Badge

Artic Mountain ~ A massive mountain with raging blizzards and snowstorms. Said to be home of a viscious Weavile that's very territorial and will attack even the harmless of trainers.

Echo Town ~ Hidden just out of reach of the storms and blizzards lies this cozy and quaint little town.

Echo Cave ~ A cave hidden within Echo Town that will grant you safe passage to the next city. A favored spot of Chingling and Chimeco.

Animus City ~ A pleasent little city located lower on the mountain that turns eeriely quiet at night. Home to the fifth gym, this Leader's specialty is Ghost type Pokémon.  
-Badge: Spirit Badge

*After leaving Artic Mountain you come into a valley: Solis Valley*

BrightDawn City ~ A suburban city where you can see the sky perfectly. Home to the sixth gym, this Leader specializes in Dragon type Pokémon. The gym itself has no roof.  
-Badge: Dracus Badge

Sunset Cliff ~ A cliff on the outskirts of BrightDawn City where you have a perfect view of the sunset and sunrise. It's coverd in lush, soft grass.

Ventus Town ~ A large yet lovely town home to many different bird Pokémon. In this town there is always a gentle breeze. This town is said to have a Guardian: A shiny Skarmory. This Skarmory is said to protect the townspeople from danger and will come to their aid in times of peril. Home to the seventh gym, this Leader specializes in Flying type Pokémon. This gym also has no roof.  
-Badge: Breeze Badge

*After leaving Solis Valley*

Umbra Forest ~ Dense, dark, and eerie forest that will get any travler lost. Only Pokémon that seems to be able to navigate through this forest perfectly is Umbreon. They are lent out by a girl named Aster who is a Pokémon Breeder that lives near the entrance to the forest.

*A Pokemon Center/Store is a mile away from the exit to Umbra Forest*

*The next city is like a three day trip away*

Nightshade City ~ A medium sized city that's home to the final gym. This city's Gym Leader specializes in Dark type Pokémon. The city is veiled in blacks, purples, and greys with a sea off to the north of the city where a port also lies.  
-Badge: Moon Badge

Lunar Lake ~ A lake that lies off to the side of Nightshade City hidden within a forest. This lake is strangely shapped like a cresent moon. Illumise and Volbeat like to gather here at night sometimes.

/}Daylyin League{\\

Wayward Island ~ A large island that holds the Daylyin League. This island also has a resort you can rest in with a Pokémon Center and Stores. It is a six day trip from Nightshade City. The Daylyin League's building is a large white, grey, and black castle estate with gothic architecture that lies at the back of the island known as Daylyin Castle. The estate is surrounded by a tall, black iron fence with a looming gate entrance. Lush courtyards and gardens are spread out about the grounds, with a very large/long hedge maze out front that they (Champion and Elite Four) require you to go through first for their own amusement. In the center of the maze is a quaint fountain. Oh yeah. Warning: the Elite Four and the Champion, especially, aren't against sending their Pokémon in the maze to chase you about and what not. You must pass through a dense forest to get to the castle.


	2. Chapter 1: Ignite the Flame

`*Chapter 1: Ignite the Flame*`

"Verena, sweetheart! Wake up!"

"Mm..."

Verena slowly opened her dark grey eyes. She sat up in her plush bed and stretched out her weary arms. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let out a noisy and obnoxious yawn. She blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted correctly to the light in the room. She shifted out of her bed in a perculiar snake-like manner. She went towards her door only to be distracted by her reflection in the mirror next to her closet.

Her coal black and vibrant silver hair was a complete mess; it looked like some Starlys had taken refuge in it. She frowned at the sight, but shrugged. She proceeded out of her bedroom and progressed down the hall to the stairs. As she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, she caught scent of food. She broke into a sprint down the stairs and skidded to a halt as she almost barreled into her father.

"Whoa, now! Easy there, V," He chuckled.

She cracked a smile at him and rolled her eyes.

"You know... If you don't hurry up and get ready, Professor Shell might not have any Pokémon left."

The hair on the back of Verena's neck stood up and her eyes went wide.

"Shit!" She exclaimed before bolting back up the stairway.

"Hey! Watch your language!" Her father called after her.

She darted down the hall and back into her bedroom. Verena quickly threw off the outfit she considered pajamas and swiftly changed into her usual attire. She zipped her boots up and then cast her gaze around her room. When she spotted her target, her gaze fell apon a worn out, dark navy messenger bag with faded black plaid markings. She walked over to it and began to cram anything she thought she would need for her journey into it.

Her father walked into her room and looked at her with a laugh. "Go on to the lab. I'll fix your bag for you."

Verena perked up at his offer. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, kiddo."

Verena hurried out of her room and downstairs. Before she left, she shook out her hair and smoothed it down with her hands. "Good enough," She muttered. She walked out the back door and went around to the front of the house. She spotted her father's Honchkrow roosted up on the porch railing.

"Honch!" Honchkrow cawed.

"Bye, Honchkrow!" Verena called as she took off in a sprint for the lab.

Verena's house layed on the outskirts of Levia Town where the house was positioned on the very edge of a field with a vast forest behind it. She was going to have to really put forth all of her speed if she wanted to get to the lab quickly.

Verena dashed through town as fast as her legs would let her. She bumped past townspeople as she made her way closer to the lab. She was breathing heavily, for she had already ran quite a distance.

Professor Shell's laboratory came into view and her eyes lit up with pure joy. She put on the last burst of speed she had left and charged towards the lab. She threw the door open only to end up tripping over something. As Verena hit the floor, she heard crying come from behind her.

"L-Laaaaaar! Lar! La-Laaaaar!"

Verena pushed herself up and cast a look over her shoulder. She saw a little Larvitar on the floor crying. She scuttled over to the poor little Pokémon, guilt flaring up in her chest.

"Sshh! Shhh! I'm sorry, little one! Shhh~ It's okay~ It's okay...~" She soothed as she picked the small dual type up and softly rocked it back and forth.

"L-Laaar..." The Larvitar sniffled as it calmed down, Verena's gentle voice and the nice swaying motion comforting it.

"Hmm... You're pretty good with Pokémon..."

Verena tensed at the sound of the voice, caught off gaurd by its arrival. She looked over her shoulder and saw a boy. He was decently tall and had artic white hair accented by dark sapphire streaks. He had a pair of glowing pansy purple eyes. She glanced down from his face and saw a Cubone standing at his side.

She blushed at the boy's comment; people didn't normally see this sweet and mother-like side of her.

The boy chuckled, seeing her face flush a light shade of red, then said, "My name's Neo. Neo Quincey. Professor Shell's my uncle."

Verena was suprised by his statement. She didn't know that Shell had a nephew.

"Are you here for a Pokémon?"

Verena blinked a few times, shoving her thoughts to the side, and responded. "Uh... Yeah... I am..."

"Right this way," Neo said, inclining his head down the hallway.

Neo lead her to the room at the very end of the hall. Passing through the doorway, the two entered a very large and long room where the wall all the way in the back was completely made of windows as well as some of the roof. There was a desk sitting infront of that wall with piles of looming and teetering paper. Tables were scattered out about the room as well as machines and a pile of boxes in one corner. There was a man sitting at the desk filling out papers.

Larvitar squirmed until she was able to jump out of Verena's arms and scampered over to the man. The little dual type looked up at him with a wide grin. The man looked down at Larvitar and smiled softly.

"Hello there, Larvitar~" He cooed. He bented over and scooped her up into his own arms and she nuzzled him affectionately.

"Uncle. There's someone here to speak with you," Neo spoke up.

Professor Shell looked over at his nephew before his gaze shifted to the girl standing next to him.

"Ah! As so it appears~ Hello, Miss. I'm Professor Shell. Who might you be?"

"My name is Verena... Verena Nejireta... I'm here fo-" Professor Shell cut her off before she could finish.

"So you're Soyo's daughter! Yes, yes! You're father has already informed me. Come. Follow me."

With that, Professor Shell stood from his desk walked over to a door. The Professor lead the two into a room where one wall was decorated in screens with different things on them and machines against the far back wall. In the center of the room was a table with an Omanyte, Kabuto, Anorith, and Sheildon sitting on it while a Lileep and Cranidos sat in the floor next to it.

"I study fossils and bring them back, so of course these Pokémon would be the starters for this region," The Professor stated. "Go ahead, Verena. Choose your starter.

Verena looked at him for a moment, then over to the table. She crept over to it and looked at each one of the Pokémon. When she looked at the Kabuto, the girl and the Pokémon locked eyes. The small red orbs that served as the Pokémon's eyes seemed to stare deep into her's. Verena cracked a slight smile.

"Ka-buuu..." Kabuto shuffled to the edge of the table and leaped over onto Verena's shoulder only to further crawl up onto her head.

Verena let out a light laugh then reached up and gave the Pokémon a scratch.

Shell smiled. "I see you've found you're partner."

"So it seems," Verena said with a smile.

Professor Shell walked over to a counter under one of the screens on the wall. He pressed a few buttons on an access pad. A section ontop of the counter shifted and then seperated for a petite platform to raise up out of it. Resting on the platform were three devices: one black, one blue, and one purple.

Shell picked up the blue device; he snatched up five Poké Balls on the counter next to them; then one Poké Ball on a shelf infront of him. He walked back over to Verena and Neo. He first handed Verena the blue device.

"Do you know what that is?" He inquired.

She nodded. "A Pokédex."

Shell smiled, then gave her the five Poké Balls. When he handed her the last Poké Ball, he stated, "That one is Kabuto's."

"Thank you, Professor," Verena said. She attached the Poké Balls onto her belt. Then, she lifted Kabuto up off her head and aimed her Pokédex at it.

The Pokedéx sprung to life and then spoke in it's electronic voice.

_[Kabuto, the Ancient Pokémon. Though this Pokémon is known to be extinct, it had a hard shell that protected its body and is believed to have been a powerful swimmer.]_

"That's the spirit~ I don't even have to go into my speech with you like I do with other trainers," The Professor said.

Verena gave a small smile. "My father has already told me everything. I must say... Thank you, Professor. It's an honor to have been choosen by you to be a holder of such a rare item."

"It's nothing, dear. And I expected as much, coming from your father and all. We've known each other since we were kids..."

The Professor had a distant look on his face, as if he were recalling past memories. Professor Shell shook his head, then chuckled.

"I suppose you would like to go ahead and embark on your grand quest, hmm?"

"Uhh..." Verena shook her head yes.

"Then we shall see you off, dear," Shell said with a warm smile.

Shell and Neo walked with Verena to the entrance to Levia Town to see her off. There, they encountered a suprise waiting for them.

"Dad!" Verena exclaimed in suprise.

"Hey, V," Her father replied with a smile.

"Soyo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Professor Shell said with a grin.

"Kodai! It has indeed. Nice to see you again," Verena's father responded, giving a polite nod to his childhood friend. He then turned to his daughter, eyes clouded with an unreadable emotion. "Here..." He handed her messenger bag to her.

"Thanks, Dad..." She said.

"I packed it with everything I thought you would need for your journey: spare clothes, a sleeping bag, basic supplies, and your Xtransceiver. I put Shell's number in there for you just incase you were ever to need to call him for whatever reason..." He told her.

She nodded.

"Oh! And here," Her father pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Verena took the item: it was a dark grey rectangualr case outlined in silver with a Pokeball on the front. She popped it open to reveal that the inside had plush velvet with small-ish indentations. A badge case.

"It was your brother's... I think he would have wanted you to have it..." Her father said.

Her stomach twisted in knots at the mention of her brother. She felt her heart drop, but she forced herself to smile as she looked up at him and put the case away into her bag.

"Thanks..." She murmured.

Verena stared up into his light brown eyes. She could see that they were veiled with many emotions. The more she stared, the more she figured out what those emotions were. Happiness and saddness played around in his eyes, each trying to see who could outshine the other. Saddness was winning.

The next thing she knew, her father brought her into a huge bear-hug. She was taken aback at first, but then softly smiled. She hugged her father tightly and said, "I'm going to miss you, Dad..."

"I'll miss you too, kiddo... Be careful and stay safe, okay? And please check in every now and then... I'd like to know how your doing and that you're fine..." He muttered.

"... I promise, Dad... I promise..."

Verena and her father parted; her father gave her a soft smile and a nod only to her do the same. She turned and looked at Professor Shell and Neo. The Professor was holding his Larvitar and Neo stood there watching her with his Cubone at his side.

"Well, Verena. This is it. Today... Your grand adventure begins. Start off at square one only to have it unfold and write itself as you progress. I wish you the best of luck on your travels... And may they be full of suprises and mysteries..." Professor Shell said.

"Lar~ Lar!" Larvitar cried with a sweet smile.

"Take care of yourself, Verena," Neo said with a smirk.

"Cu-Bonebone!" Cubone called.

"Thank you... All of you..." Verena said. Her chest grew tight and she felt the tears urge themselves upward, but she wouldn't allow that. She wasn't about to let herself cry.

Her gaze panned around to all of them, then further. Behind them. She looked out into the distance at Levia Town. Her home. The sun was slowly setting, casting the water of the sea aglow with hues of red, orange, and pink. This was it. She was going to set off on her adventure today. Finally. Her chest grew even tighter with remorse. She was going to miss this place...

She lightly shook her head. She wasn't going to change her mind. This is what she wanted and she knew that better than anyone else. She knew about the price she had to pay for it and that things awaited her. What they were, she didn't know, but she was going to find out.

"Well... We better get going..." Verena said.

"Kabuuuto..." Kabuto cried.

Giving them all one last glance and a smile, she turned her back on them and headed down the path. She was leaving her home behind in exchange for a marvelous journey that awaited her. When she turned her back, she didn't look back once. That... That was going to be the last time she would see her home for quite a while. She knew that, and she was ready.


End file.
